I had a dream last night
by Celestial Bloodstone
Summary: It is a short story. Only one chapter long. It is about a girl, who winds up trying to solve her friend's brother problems. He seems to be chased by two armies. They meet giants on the way, eat fairy food, and they get separated. Now she has to face th


I do not own any of the characters, but I made some up and got permission to use Roosha.

Has a little of DBZ, but just some mostly King Arthur.

* * *

I had a dream last night

The narrator is talking to her best friend Roosha about this over the phone.

I had a dream last night. That Roosha came in, in some points and helped me out. Last night, I was transported to a place that was dark and I didn't know where I was. You showed up and said, "It was going to be ok and disappeared." A person walked out and it was Tearsha's brother, Michael. People were after him. He had done something wrong and he needed help. Criminal wrong, but he needed to be protected. I took my voice and said, "I will protect you, but I might need your help on some things." He said, "Thank you!" Before I could ask Michael what did you do, a ton of enemies came and surrounded us. When they saw me, they backed off; I was like yeah, you scared of messing with me. Then I turned around to see a giant standing behind me. I was like, oh crap. I said, "Ohm, look whatever he did, we can solve this diplomatically. I mean there is no reason to hurt us." He came to my level and picked me up and laughed at me. I really couldn't do anything and didn't try, I just looked at Michael and he was gone! He disserted me. Oh well, I will get myself out of this. I heard, "Put her down." and he set me down, in front of them was Tearsha. She said, "Wow, I hadn't seen you in ages. Can you tell me where my brother went, so I may protect him?" "Sure but I don't know where he went." "Do you have a clue?" "No." She could tell I wasn't lying because I wasn't. She said, "Well if you see him tell me." They left and after that I headed into a different direction of the forest.

I saw Michael hiding in the bushes. He said, "I don't want her to see me like this. I want to prove my name and not till then will I see her." I say, "I understand, but what did you..." "Master Michael" A guy comes out of the bushes to say. "What is it?" Michael asked. "The troop's army is waiting for you." answered the guy. He was dressed in rags, I couldn't recognize him. He said, "Very good, I will get the head leader, return to camp." The guy followed the order and went to prepare for something. I had a very bad feeling about this, but chose to ignore it. I decided to try and ask him again, but I got cut off from him speaking. He said, "Let's go." He started to leave and I sensed something in the bushes. It was you, and you shook your head up and down, to signal me to go with him. I nodded my head in agreement and went off.

We reached a trailer kind of looked like yours but a bit different. It had an opened up deck where it had two stairs on each side. It had no pool or trampoline in the front. I could've sworn the yard looking out from the porch was yours. He said, "Wait here." I heard him talk through the trailer door. The mysterious guy or leader said, "What are you doing here. I told you to come unless you had gotten the package." Michael answered, "I did." (Package did he mean me?) I thought. I saw a giant entered the yard; he was different and taller than the other one. He looked 20ft tall the other looked 15 to 10ft I am guessing 15 since he picked me up. I kind of looked like I didn't know what I was doing on purpose and stared at him so he would think I never seen one before. I made the little face too. (I can't believe this, am I going to have to fight giants to protect him?) I thought. He made his way toward me and asked, "What side are you on?" "Ohm, I am on the good guys' side!" I responded. He looked at me and said, "Alright prove it." I responded hesitantly "Uhh" and looked toward the trailer. I said, "I am with the guy here" speaking toward the trailer. There was a car that turned down the road. He said, "I believe you, act like I am a statue." He went to the place on the left in front of the hideaway and stood in a superman pose. He kept completely still; I almost thought he was a statue. The car that came down the road was a limbo and it stopped at the front gate. I could hear them in the background, "Let me get my stuff and I will catch up." There was a guy who came out of the limbo. Then that giant I saw before came out. (Oh no!) Michael came out from behind me and I was standing a foot in front of the door. I walked to the left down the stairs slowly. The guy near the limbo got in the car and left. The giant that was standing outside the gate came in. I am freaking out, because I don't know who is who. Which side is which, but I try to remain calm, to not alert Michael, who was trying to hide behind me. We walked down the steps. The giant stopped right next to a wheel barrow and a pitchfork sitting out there from some ungodly explained reason. I got down the steps and Michael pulled me towards him, so I stepped back. I kept doing so until Michael was completely underneath the porch. My back was against something soft, but I could not tell what it was. I guessed it was Michael. So I went forward a step or two and asked him, "How he was?" He looked at me and said, "Hand over that traitor!" I paused, looked back just to make sure Michael is safe, looked forward, and said, "No, I will not." He picked up the pitchfork bent it. I am guessing to show his strength I stepped back a little bit and he bent the middle blade. He threw it at me. The soft thing disappeared from behind my back. I didn't move, too scared or just didn't know what to do. It hit me and pinned me to the ground. My arms were caught and so was my body lying on the ground. I tried to move and kind of was stunned that he didn't kill me. I guess he wanted Michael dead and me alive. OK I can live with that for the moment. (Uh no Michael) I thought.

I tried to push that thing out to no avail would it move. I was trapped on the ground and next thing I know he starts walking toward me or Michael. Michael was definitely underneath the deck. Way underneath. Next thing I know the giant acting as a statue comes running at full speed and hits the guy. They fly over me and land 5 7 feet next to me. I definitely want to move now. He was on top of him, punching him. The guy did an upper cut and it threw the statue giant off of him. He got up and was really close to stepping on me, to try and get Michael, and the other guy came up and tackled him. They flew over me again. I am sweating if I am not already. When they landed it went up a tiny bit and loosened me. They landed 3 feet from me. I tried to move. He was on top of him punching him again. He threw him to the right, but the statue giant took him with him, so they rolled on top of me and off. While he rolled off on top of me, I saw one of them punch the ground. When his fist came up, so did the dirt and I guessed there was an indention. I really wanted to get out of like right now. I looked to see the pitchfork. It pinned my right arm really well in one corner. The other was loose. The wooden part holding the pitchfork's metal part did not break. WTF! So I tried to get it off. The other giant was doing left right left right in punches. The statue giant, who was on the bottom, kicked him in between the legs or stomach and they rolled left. On top of me, then off. I was hurting badly, but too much adrenaline kept me from pain and wanting to get out of this pitchfork. Yes, those two giants rolling around fighting caused the porches deck to be destroyed. I was hurting but got my right arm free while the other one was trapped. I saw them and said, "Oh no not again." And they rolled again on top of me. When I regained this time consciousness and/or breathe the pitchfork was off, but I couldn't move for some reason. The only reason I blacked out because I kept running out of air when they rolled on top of me I guess. Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me from the ground where I sunk. So it didn't hurt as much. We both ran, Michael dragging me, and we got into a SUV. I think it was my moms. We drove off me driving on the right side or where the original passenger seat is. We drove on out of there and stopped at a gas station to rest, get drinks, and to slow down. I by this time don't care what is going on, as long as I don't get steamrolled again. The mysterious leader shows up in a white SUV, looks kind of like Brandon's mother or aunt's car. I was catching my breath and finally said, "What in the world is going on?" Michael answered, "I do not know." He lied to me. He lied to me. I got steamrolled by two giants for him, I at least deserve to know now what is going on. narrator commented. I said, "Ok, well we are going to get to the bottom of this." I knew he wanted to try and tell me but couldn't. I guess he didn't know. Well, we enter into the guys van, and new people show up. I am upset at the fact that we have to run again. We ended splitting up running. He ran off and I couldn't follow him. They grabbed Michael and the mysterious leader. I was about to be slain, when they caught me. My adrenaline ran down and my body hurt. I was taken to a near settlement, when others attacked them. Others, is when I mean a ton of people came up and attacked them. I was freaked out, and about to pass out. They carried me out of there on a stretcher. One of which I saw was you, Roosha, before I blanked out. When I woke it was night time and my wounds were covered. Apparently, that thing holding me, every time they rolled dug into me and I think I had some bones that hurt. You were sitting next to me, and you gave me some Purple berries. I asked Roosha, "What are they?" You said, "… Berries." Then we discussed the name of the berries. I finally come up with the nickname "Fairy Berries." I ate them in three days or a week; I was back to perfect health.

You handed me a sword and disappeared. I got up and followed a female out onto the battlefield. We stood side by side on a grassy field. On the other side, was the other troops and Tearsha was leading them. In the middle of the field, you could see Michael and the mysterious leader had been beaten up and looked really messed up. I heard them yell, some in unison & others are not, "Kill the traitors." I saw Tearsha and heard her yell, "Kill the traitor my brother." I couldn't believe my eyes. We were all lined up to fight to the death. Millions of people fight for a cause unknown to us. They were all trained; some not completed the training, to kill each other. I saw and heard charge from both sides. The army on my side ran, while I stood still. Time seemed to past me by slowly. I looked at the other army, moved slowly forward, but then halted. I saw it and said, "It's a trap."

I yelled, "It's a trap, fall back." "Fall back" but none heard my voice and kept on. I yelled louder, "Wait stop." A guy came up from behind me and yelled, "Advance, Kill them all, Avenge your fallen comrade and leader." I looked behind me to see Michael in a disguise. I looked with dragon eyesight to see what was in the battlefield. Puppets with hay and straw were tied up on the post. I yelled, but then Michael grabbed me with his left arm, pulled me close, and said, "Don't this needs to happen." "What they die off in a trap?" "Sacrifices must be made." "Hundreds, Millions, not quite a billion, are all going to die for a cause unknown to us?" He didn't answer. I yelled out and he covered my mouth with his right hand.

I yelled and looked into his eyes. He wanted to let me stop them, but then he wasn't going to let me stop them. I looked toward our troops screaming at the top of my lungs into his hand which was muffled yet somewhat heard. Our troops, who slowed their pace because they saw the dummies on the post, but they were too late. They reached and the landmines went off. Hundreds or dozens of hundreds of bodies flew through the air scarred from the blast. Some exploded on impact. My heart wrenched and tears flew through my eyes. People were dying. They released the catapults and flame arrows. The ground lit on fire and the catapult's boulders knocked down a ton of people. Then they charged. Michael repeated, "Sacrifices must be made." I thought he was insane. I tried to get out of his hold, but to no avail. He held me and soldiers made their way past the dead and hurt lying on the ground. The ground was littered with blood and body parts. The dead had a horrified look on their face, as was their face pale. Some faces looked too old and some too young. I saw a woman crying, holding her baby child in a pack while all this was going on. I tried really hard push this time and he finally let go. Yes, I was free.

I looked again and saw soldiers coming toward us. He let me go, so he could fight and defend himself. I saw him run and take the soldiers on. A couple got passed him, and one charged at me. I took the sword still in my right hand. I took it and swung. My sword caught his sword. My sword made his sword go left. I turned it and since it was a double blade brought it up across his stomach. It met his stomach and made a deep gash as it went through on his left side. He fell and I took off running. A guy came toward me. I knocked his sword to the right and brought it to slice his stomach and go out on his left side. I did that and he fell. I came across another guy. I met my sword with his and made his sword go right. But it stayed put. Our swords were closed together into a locked phase. I saw another guy coming up charging to kill me. I put his to the left. He was trying to push my sword off his and to the right. I kept it a certain pace. As the guy closed in on us. I punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach. Still he did not budge. He put a lot of weight into it and he got it up to where both swords were in the air. The guy was now 5 feet and closing in on us. In one swift movement, I made my sword let go of his. When it let go I dodged to the right at the same time, while the guy charging went to the left. The guy, whose sword I released, plunged his sword in to the charging guy. As he cut him across his stomach. I turned and came around and sliced him in the back. His spinal cord cartilage broke and he dropped to the ground.

I turned and did my speed run. I ran and brought down guys with slices across the stomachs. Their insides either spilled out or they bled internally. I hoped it was just their insides spilling out, because that can be repaired better than internal bleeding. I heard, "Tiffany, catch." It sounded like my sister or someone I knew. I didn't know where it came from, but I looked up in the air to see a sword flying towards me. I ran toward the direction slowing down just enough to catch it. It went through a guy, who was trying to catch it, and flew out the other side of him. I caught it in my left hand. I saw a description on the sword and tried to make it out. It said, "…". I thought and summoned on the swords power and told it to make the people stop fighting so we can solve this peacefully. A storm came up from nowhere and wind blew, everyone stopped battling to look up in the sky. The sky became quiet and they all looked at me.

I said, "Stop fighting." "We can end this diplomatically and nobody else has to die." I yelled so everyone could hear me. You can hear a pin drop. "Why do you attack this man?" Tearsha and them answered, "Because, he has killed countless people and deserves to be punished." I asked loudly, "How did he kill them?" The others said, "We fought to protect him, from others trying to kill him. We all died for him and then he abandoned us." I said, "You all died trying to protect him and now you are trying to destroy the man you tried to protect, that people died for in vain?" Some said, "Yeah," Others were getting smart. I asked loudly, "Why did the others want to kill him?" "They said, "I don't know." All of them looked around at each other and Tearsha said, "We killed them before we could ask." I then yelled and said, "Will the real people trying to kill this guy for whatever reason come out now and explain yourselves." And sure enough from the sky came beautiful fairies in human sized. I was in wow mode, but tried to keep my posture and not let everything they say go to pass.

I got in front Michael as they came down. I saw their expressions were really serious. He must've done something really wrong. They said, "Release that man and hand over that traitor." I said, "No." "You dare to defy us." One leader or general said. I said, "Yes, for what reason do you take this traitor of yours." "He kidnapped our princess." They all yelled in unison and yelled with a war cry. I look at him and say, "Give them back their princess." Michael says, "I can't I love her." I ask the court of fairies, "For what reason can not they be wed or together?" The lawman fairy, the one pulls out a scroll and says, "Hear ye, Hear ye. No fairy of this court should: marry, date, or make children …." Blah, Blah, Blah I didn't hear the rest. Basically, which results in death of the traitor who enters into the court, as the princess gets automatically betroved to another fairy prince of another court. I said to Michael, "Hand over the princess and we will deal with your love life later." He says, "I can't she is dead." I look at him cross-eyed and like I am going to kill you. I try to maintain posture and ask, "How did she die?" The king and queen look really upset. He pulled out of his fanny or waist pouch, in his hand laid his love and their princess dead. The fairies all had a fit to kill him. He says, "She died because someone said the word I don't believe in fairies and we were right by them." The king and/or queen said, "Give me my daughter." He said, "No!" They drew their swords and pointed it at us. I told him loudly, "Give them their daughter, so she can have a proper burial." He hesitated and looked at me. I looked down and saw the ring on his finger. They were married already. I gave him a look, like it was going to be alright. He steps forward to the right side of me and hands them his love. They issued and order to kill us all. Merlin steps in and says, "No, why should anyone be killed when it was ordained in prophecy that whomever wields Excalibur should cause this war to end. For it is written in the prophecy and you must follow the prophecy, it is law." They said, "Halt, and cancel the order." They saw the marriage ring on his finger and one on hers. Before they make another order, they come to an agreement that they must fulfill this prophecy that has been told for it is there law. They stop and said, "Welcome son" to Michael. I was happy and passed out from all the commotion. I woke up the next morning in my bed and to my bedside on the right laid Excalibur. Merlin was standing next to my bed.

* * *

This is how I am going to end it. Unless people want me to continue it more. Please submit a review, comment, or something. I hope it entertained everyone.

The end!


End file.
